Anywhere
by kneh13
Summary: A DG fic. Done with the song Anywhere by Evanescence.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (if I did I'd be bloody rich) or the song Anywhere. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Evanescence respectively.

A/N: In this story Ginny will be a 7th year just so it fits. It is about a week before graduation, as you will find out. Bwhahahahahaha.

Anywhere

"Draco?"

"Yes Gin?"

"Why can't we tell everyone about us?"

"We've been over this Gin. It's for our own safety. More for you than me though."

"Is it because of You-Know-Who?"

"Yes. Him and my father."

"I know. Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"No it doesn't"

Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me?

And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free?

I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you

And at sweet night, you are my own

Take my hand

The pair lapsed into a long silence. It was then Draco spoke.

"Ginny, You do understand right? I know you're not afraid, but I am."

"Draco, when we graduate you do know I want to marry you. Right?"

"Yes I know. But I'm not sure if it'll be possible. I mean, I want it as much as you do but circumstances may prevent it."

"Screw circumstances. I think we should get married anyway."

We're leaving here tonight

There's no need to tell anyone

They'd only hold us down

So by the mornings light

We'll be half way to anywhere

Where love is more than just your name

"Draco do you know how long I've wanted to just run away so we could be together? Away from this bloody war?"

"For a long time." He said quietly.

"Well I'm sick of dreaming. I say we leave. I want to go somewhere where we can be together. Where no one will label us as a Malfoy or a Weasley. I think we should only tell Dumbledore, then we can leave."

"Well… Ginny… what about your family? Won't this upset them?"

"Yes, but I will do what I have to do. I plan to owl them once in awhile to tell them I am all right."

"But…"

"No buts. Either you are with me or not."

I have dreamt of a place for you and I

No one knows who we are there

All I want is to give my life only to you

I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore

Let's run away, I'll take you there

"Give me a minute to think it through Ginny. This is a life altering decision. I don't want to just make it in an instant."

"Fine," she said hotly.

We're leaving here tonight

There's no need to tell anyone

They'd only hold us down

So by the mornings light

We'll be half way to anywhere

Where no one needs a reason

"Ginny… We're graduating in a week… I think we should hold off until then. We then can decide."

"Draco! Forget your life! Forget the Death Eaters! Forget Voldemort! Forget it all!"

"Ginny…"

"Open up! Drop that bloody guard you have surrounded yourself with! When you are with me no one can stop us!"

"I know Ginny… I'm just scared… scared of what could happen."

"I am too but you don't see that stopping me."

Forget this life

Come with me

Don't look back you're safe now

Unlock your heart

Drop your guard

No one's left to stop you

"Ginny… I don't think we should just pick up and leave but if that's what you want… then we will. We'll approach Dumbledore and tell him."

When the pair arrived to Dumbledore's office it seemed as if he was waiting for them.

"Hello Draco, Ginny. Have a seat. Would you care for a lemon drop?" he asked in a happy voice.

"No thanks, sir. We came to tell you something."

"Does this have anything to do with your and Miss. Weasley's relationship?" he asked with humor lacing his voice.

"Well… yes… how did you know? Well never mind… We want to go away some where's after graduation. Somewhere where we will not be labeled as a Malfoy and a Weasley but just two people. Do you have any idea of where we could go?" Draco asked.

"Well I have some ideas… but do you think that Miss. Weasley's family will be okay with it? Because I'm sure her brothers will want to either, curse, kill or threaten you. Maybe all three. But I think that Molly and Arthur would be okay with it. How about I floo them in and you discuss it?"

"That would be fine, sir." Draco replied tensely.

"Arthur and Molly Weasley!" he yelled as he threw floo powder into the hearth.

"Yes, Albus?" Arthur said while his head popped into the fireplace. "Has something happened? Is everyone all right?"

"Everyone is fine. I have Ginny and someone else here in my office and they would appreciate if you and Molly would come here so they could discuss something with you."

"Okay, Albus. Molly and I will be right over." He said somewhat confusedly and the pair appeared out of the fire with in minutes.

When Arthur saw whom the other person was he said,

"Albus! Why is HE here?"

"Arthur!"Molly berated. "I'm sure there is a good explanation. Right Albus?"

"Yes. Now Ginny would you explain the situation to your parents?"

"Ok, Mum, Dad, I have something to tell you. Draco is my boyfriend. He has been since my fifth year when they put me ahead a year. Now I know you, dad will try to forbid it, but there is nothing you can do. I can make my own choices now."

"But-" he started to say before Molly cut him off. "Not now Arthur. Let her explain some more."

"He's not like you think he is. Granted he still doesn't like Ron, Harry and Hermione but nobody is perfect. He really has changed. And we're going to be together after Hogwarts. Even if we have to go elsewhere to do so."

Forget this life

Come with me

Don't look back you're safe now

Unlock your heart

Drop your guard

No one's left to stop you

"Ginny, I know there is nothing we can do to stop you, but would you consider changing your mind? About going elsewhere, that is." Molly cautiously asked.

"I may change my mind about going elsewhere but Draco and I will be together. There is nothing you can do to stop us."

"I know," Arthur sighed.

"Now that you know, Draco and I will be leaving now." She said as she stood to leave. "Come on Draco."

"Wait, Ginny. I want to say something to your parents first," he said while turning to face them, " Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, just so you know, I'm not dating her to hurt you. I really like her. Possibly even love her. Now that I said that, we'll be going now."

We're leaving here tonight

There's no need to tell anyone

They'd only hold us down

So by the mornings light

We'll be half way to anywhere

Where love is more than just your name

The pair exited Professor Dumbledores office hand in hand showing the world a brave face and facing their destiny together.


End file.
